Symmetry
by naranjie
Summary: "Symmetrical means both sides have to be the same." PWP


It was quiet, far too quiet to be normal. The abnormal silence seemed to resonate within Jasper as she strained her ears for any sound, any movement the other might produce. But she was good. As expected from the trusted lieutenant of the late Rose Quartz; Pearl seemed to vanished from existence.

Arms tied high above her, stretching her upper body to a poised curve while she supported her substantial weight on her knees, Pearl would have been so proud her―if she can see Jasper now that is. Jasper waited for the approval, for the other's generous encouragements, for Pearl's supportive caresses. Her bare body strained to move, to break her position. But Pearl wouldn't want that, would she? But how would she know? The oppressing silence seemed to ring in Jasper's ears. Seconds seemed to tick too slowly. Minutes seemed to stretch into hours.

Jasper's brows met underneath the heavy blindfold. This was different from their previous sessions. For the first time since their mutual arrangement, Jasper felt utterly abandoned.

Jasper heaved a steadying breath, relaxing her body as much as she could. She was hyperaware of her body against the silent darkness: The weight of her breasts with every exhale, the heaviness of the tongue inside her mouth, the teasing tips of her hair against her butt, the numbing sting of her knees, and the tensing of her strained shoulders. The urge to move returned but Jasper is a good gem. Jasper can control her body. Jasper would follow instructions and Jasper would make Pearl prou―

"Well done, Jasper."

Immediately, Jasper felt her senses coming back. She looked at the direction of the other's voice. The ringing in her ears stopped. She could hear the quiet steps of the lithe gem in front of her. She could feel warmth radiating just inches before her. Jasper bit her lip before swallowing. Her tongue heavy from the lack of use.

Soft palm cradled her cheek, warming the skin there and her core, replacing the cold emptiness inside Jasper. "You may speak," Pearl said, her voice filled with pride.

"P-Pearl…"

"Yes?"

Jasper swallowed again, "Did you see me?" She whispered, deep voice scratching along her unused throat. Did she see how well she held her position? Did she know how good Jasper was? Is Pearl happy with her performance? Several more uncertainties passed through Jasper's mind, only to stop at the other's small giggle.

"Of course I did," she murmured, her smile carried in her voice, "You did well, Jasper." The hand on the bound gem's face shifted, stroking her strong jaw while the thumb lightly traced Jasper's lips. "So obedient. So strong." Thick lips kissed the wayward thumb, "So… beautiful."

"Pearl…" Jasper whimpered, reveling the kind words and soft touches. She nuzzled at the hand before her, sighing with content. She savored the contact for a while until Pearl pulled her hand away.

"Are you feeling alright? Should I adjust the bindings?"

Jasper only shook her head at this.

"Do you remember the safe words?"

A nod this time, "Yellow for slow down and Pink for stop."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

* * *

Heavy breathing filled the room. It might have been the candles beside her separated knees or the ones surrounding both sides of her ankles or the flame currently hovering near her face, but the room seemed to warmed up by a few noticeable degrees― or maybe it's just Jasper.

"Hit a candle and we're done." Pearl had said. In other words, "Don't move."

Jasper took this order seriously, straining with her bindings to avoid twitching too hard. A huff of air did escape her lips as another drop of hot wax landed on her right breast, adding to the dripping pool of solidifying wax there.

"Whoops… missed my mark," Pearl tittered.

Jasper, blinded to the world by a heavy fabric, could never tell where the next drip would land. She did, however, notice Pearl's fixation on her right breas―

A sharp gasp shot through the thickening air, followed by Pearl's chuckle, "How do humans say it again? Ah!Bull's eye." She said with relish.

Jasper hissed with satisfaction as the wax seemed to took its time cooling on her pebbled nipple. She squirmed in her bindings, flexed her calf muscles in order to resist the temptation to jerk her legs. It had only been a few minutes but Jasper already feel hotness in her core that could never cool like candle wax.

"You like that, Jasper?" Pearl stated more than asked, dripping more hot wax on Jasper.

Jasper moaned loudly as relatively large amount of wax traced and crawled on her untouched skin, heat pooling as the wax gathered in shallow bowls of solidifying wax. She was panting now, needing more of it. More of Pearl.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Jasper jolted as something warm and wet traced her left nipple, keening softly as Pearl started to sucked on it. The other moaned in reply, sending more than pleasant vibrations through the panting gem. Hands traveled from Jasper's thighs, across her stuttering hips, on her abdomen, over her back. One of the hands pulled at the roots of hair, as Pearl's mouth travelled from her nipple to her exposed throat. Worrying the tanned skin along the way.

The bound gem whined as a wet mouth gnawed against her earlobe, biting and pulling it into the sucking mouth. "How do you want it?" Pearl demanded hotly, breathing warm breath against Jasper's ear and hair. Her hands now squeezing the Jasper's firm ass.

Jasper bucked helplessly into the body against her, mindful of the melting candles near her knees and ankles. Hot wax slowly pooling in near contact to her. "Fingers. Please…" She whimpered, worrying her lips with her teeth before another set of teeth pulled it away.

Pearl kissed her with the passion of furious fire, possessive and hot. Jasper moaned through the mouth against her, opening her lips to accommodate the other's small yet skillful tongue. All poise left to the fire, the bound gem's body sagged as much as the bindings allowed as Pearl traced the tip of her tongue under Jasper's. Lips pulled from the utterly compliant mouth, not before biting at Jasper's pulsing lower lip. Jasper felt the other's smirk more than she heard it. "Alright," Pearl said.

The smirk travelled from her mouth to her neck, worrying a hickey on her tense skin while a small hand relocate itself from her ass to flesh of her hips. The thumb started to circle on her hip bone, imaginary circle slowly widening in diameter; so near yet so far away from where Jasper needed it the most. Anticipation not unlike when waiting for the next drop of hot wax filled Jasper to the core, filling her with waves of arousal. Gradually, the thumb started to reach her mound, scratching the trail of coarse hair leading to her cunt. Jasper bucked her hips again, helpless to the obvious teasing of the other.

"F-fuck me... Please…"

She felt the other moaned against her bruised neck before it kissed its way to her abdomen. She heard Pearl's knees hit the floor in front of her. Her left arm hugging her form as her free hand slipped a finger across her dripping slit. A satisfied chuckled vibrated against the curve of Jasper's hips as the finger swept the gathering wetness there. "So wet," Pearl giggled.

Before Jasper could beg for more, a welcomed finger was drove sharply inside of her. It was lone and unsatisfying, girth-wise, but Pearl started to reach for the rough patch of flesh inside while rubbing the flesh of her palm to Jasper's sensitive clit. The teasing went on for what seemed to be hours, slowly building up the white-hot arousal within Jasper. She bucked against the measured movements, content to come from the other's slight stimulation until Pearl withdrew her hand. Jasper softly howled in distress, buckling at open air.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… so impatient of you, dear." Pearl patronized, withdrawing herself entirely from Jasper's body.

For the second time within their session, Jasper felt abandoned. Only this time, Jasper was sure that Pearl was watching her, enjoying Jasper's pleasurable torment from a distance. Any presence of the lithe gem vanished and leaving the overworked jasper to stir in her own arousal. Jasper whined pitifully, now aware of the pooling wax at her knees and ankles. These reminded her of Pearl's command. With all of the obedience honed into her gemstone, Jasper fixed her position, straightened her posture, and presented her body―her whole being― to the missing Pearl. Her Pearl.

The sound of a tipped toe was her only warning before two fingers were roughly inserted into her cunt, expertly hitting her spot with measured beats. Jasper gasped and curled into herself as much as the bindings allowed, hopeless buckling her hips against the fingers before they, in turn, were stopped by the firm arm around Jasper, harshly grasping a cheek of the bound gem's ass. A broken yell left her throat when the other started to suck on her clit, tongue flickering at it in timed with the other's fingers.

Two fingers became three, sucking became errant flicking, and Jasper was reduced to a sobbing mess of "Yes! Yes!" much to the moaning Pearl's pleasure. A hard suck and with a loud pop, Pearl withdrew her mouth from the swollen clit, tonguing Jasper just above the stretched slit she was fucking while her other hand moved to toy with the recently abandoned clit. Free to move her hips, Jasper bucked against Pearl's ministrations.

Pearl extracted her mouth from Jasper again and watched the gem literally soaking her hands as she switched from rough thrusting to hard rubbing, stimulating the swollen rough patch within Jasper. Jasper's legs twitched at this, cracking the pool of solidifying wax around her ankles. Fortunately, for the both of them, the candles survived. Pearl smiled at this and renewed her efforts to bring her bounded gem to her well-deserved release.

Pearl stood to her full height, brushing the length of her lithe body against the trembling form of Jasper, kissing praises across the hot skin, all without relenting her ministrations against Jaspers hot sex. Finally, she reached the other's ear. With immense admiration, she breathed into Jasper's ear, "Let go."

And let go, Jasper did, trembling violently from the ringing pleasure flashing through her form. Total darkness unlike the abnormal black from the heavy fabric filled her vision and as if from a great distance, Jasper heard a voice call her name.

* * *

Something cold but welcomed was sweeping across Jasper's face, refreshing against her hot skin. Jasper opened her eyes, expecting darkness only to see Pearl's pleased features. Her lips stretched to a proud smile. Her eyes were lovingly following the wet towel in her hand. She met Jasper's heavy eyes and glowed with delight, "You've done beautifully, Jasper."

Jasper sighed as lips peppered her face with kisses and praises, "So strong. So splendid. So beautiful. Thank you for letting me see do this to you." She moaned when the said lips moved to kiss her. The kiss was soft and slow, all lips and it was everything Jasper wanted at that moment. Warm and satisfied, Jasper let the kiss end to look at the gem that gave her this contentment.

Pearl continued to wash her, periodically dampening the towel with a basin of water nearby. Body still heavy from exhaustion, Jasper let Pearl maneuver her to her liking. At the back of her mind, Jasper appreciated Pearl's rope skills as the said gem stretched to reach her unbounded arms. Evidences of their activity were certainly present but nothing too conspicuous. Her hair swept away from her body, the towel now reached her neck and chest, breaking the beads of red wax from her skin. Jasper's curiosity woke her up from her stupor, "What's up with the hot wax on my right tit though?" she demanded light-heartedly.

"Symmetrical means both sides have to be the same."

Pearl wiped the red streak of skin across her left breast and it clicked Jasper.

"Oh my god, you dork."

* * *

Again, please tell me if i'm writing something wrong~  
Smut/BDSM writing is a learning curve and i plan to ride it properly *finger guns*

That being said, review please!


End file.
